This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary function of the Outreach Core is to facilitate biomedical research in the state by funding undergraduate Research Experience Opportunity (REO) grants to allow students to experience biomedical research hands-on in the lab of an established researcher. In this manner students can explore their actual potential for biomedical-related research as well as make invaluable contacts among graduate students and successful research professionals.